A Light Among A Terrible Darkness
by xxTheLonelyAngelxx
Summary: It's two years after the war and Harry's been having nightmares. Horrible ones. And when he thinks he's down and done. his wife drags his arse back into the light from the darkness he has fallen from. T for Language, Very mild Graphic scene. Please R&R


**AN:**** This is a little short one-shot that I have had in my head for a while. In this Harry and Tonks are married. It's after the war. About two years. Tonks never liked or loved lupin. Harry never liked or loved Ginny. Harry has been having nightmare because of the war. Hope you enjoy.**

Screams. They are either from friends, family, death eaters, or from even me. It's the screams that haunt me in my dreams. It's always the same. I see my family, friends, and loved ones nailed to something. Their alive, screaming in pain. The screams are so gut retching that I sometimes spare myself the pain of seeing them being tortured and wake up retching. Sometimes. But there are some nights where there is no showing of mercy or sorrow. I'm showed every fucking detail. And this night is even more than what I had ever encountered.

It had started the same. It was always my parents. They were begging to be freed. Then some liquid drenches them. I see a spark. I turn my head and cover my ears to spare me from the pain.

Then it would be cedric. Nailed to the board he would yell from the pain of the crucio. It is here that I realized the pain of everyone I seem to know.

It always continues. The next is Sirius. The worst. I see a dementor tear out his soul. Again and again. When it's here I cry. I have done nothing to deserve this pain.

It keeps on going. Person after person. Every fucking scream after every fucking scream. It's all the same. The pain was all too much. I would start to yell.

"NOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE I HAVE DONE NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS!"\

Then comes the most terrifying one.

Tonks. My Nymphadora.

My Wife.

She's the one that's strung up. Her screams are the most painful. I just want to die. To be spared the pain. But no. the torture is turned up even more. But thankfully I'm shaken awake.

I sat up straight and my hand quickly reaches for the trash can that I keep near my bed. I retch until my stomach is empty. I feel a slender hand on my shoulder.

"Was it the nightmares again love?" she asked.

I shake my head yes.

"Are you alright love? Do you need company?"

I shake my head yes again.

I feel the bed shift. Then I see Nym sit down next to me and put her arms around me. She hugs me. I speak my voice cracking.

"It's been two years. And yet the pain is still fresh. I just want it to go away."

I feel her nod.

"We all want it to Harry. But we need to give it time. Healing is never easy."

I nod.

"I'll be back."

I say. She nods and let's go. I get up to wash the vile taste from m mouth. When I return I see my wife still sitting. Where I left her. I sit down again. She again wraps her arms around me.

"Ready to talk?" she asks

I nod

"Who was there, I tell her everyone but not her.

"Is that it?"

I nod. She doesn't believe me.

"Harry who else was there?" she had asked nicely.

I'm almost at tears. I turn to her and answer.

"You. The screams that you made. I never want to hear them ever again. I love you way too much."

She hugs me even closer. I can smell Strawberries in her hair. Her hair is now the same color as mine. She's trying to comfort me. When I look in her eyes after the hug is broken I see emerald green eyes also looking back at me.

"You need to know that those dreams are fake. Feel."

She directs my hand over her heart.

"Still beating, still breathing, and for hell as sure still in love with you."

She leans in and gives me a kiss on my lips. A long one that manages to distract me for only seconds.

"And feel"

She directs her hands towards her stomach. It had been getting bigger over these 7 months.

"Proof that we are alive and that the war is behind us. This is also proof to how much we love each other."

And then it is here that I remember I have hope of healing. I know that I'll become even stronger. I need to be. I'm going to become a father.

The End

**AN:**** I needed to get that one out of my head for a while now. Thank you for all you people reading and leaving Reviews. I hope you loved this story and will click on the little box on the Left-hand corner. And note that I will try and upload a next chapter for both: "The Emo Boy Who Lived" and "How Being Emo Changed His Life" before the second week of March because I.S.A.T.s are coming. So that'll mean I'm taking a two week hiatus. But don't fret I will be back.**

**See Ya**

**Mischief Managed**


End file.
